


Thankful

by worldismine



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldismine/pseuds/worldismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who helped Yuzuru the most during the most agonizing time of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

I will always be thankful to her. Not a day goes by where I don’t thank her. When I lace up my skates and take the ice, it is all thanks to her. If I did not meet her, I probably never would have continued skating, never would have won gold at the Olympics. I still haven’t formally thanked her yet since I can’t seem to find her. They say she moved away, back to where she’s from but I don’t know where that is. We never talked about her. We always talked about me and my problems and that was so selfish of me. At least I knew her name: Miyagi Rei.  
It was the day of the disaster, I was running out of the rink with my skates still on and my coach was yelling at me to take cover somewhere. I ran to a nearby building but before I knew I was pushed out of the way and a body was on top of me. I freaked out but then the body got up with me too.  
“C’mon! This building is going down soon!” A feminine voice shouted at me and all I could do was run after her. We ended up at a school where others have also evacuated to. We collapsed in a corner with heavy pants and I was struggling to breathe. She seemed to understand what was happening and rustled through my bag that I managed to grab. She found my inhaler and I greedily took it. After several moments, my breathing went back to normal and I could take a good look at her. She was quite a beauty even in her erratic state. She had long, silky black-brown hair and…gray eyes? She was probably half.  
“Th-thank you.” I stuttered while still breathing heavy. She smiled and it was a beautiful smile.  
“No problem, I was running out of that building since it was about to collapse. Sorry I ran into you.” She apologized with a bow of her head. I shook my head and smiled.  
“No, it’s okay. It just surprised me.” I laughed slightly and the mood lightened up. Somehow, my family found me but hers didn’t so we stayed together. We shared a rice ball, her and me, and talked the whole night away. I told her that I skated and she told me she played piano. That’s what she was doing in the building. Her teacher had a studio in there and she was practicing when she felt the first tremors. No one could sleep that night.  
The next day, we were given another rice ball but this time with a cup of ramen to share. We took turns eating and she made me eat most of it saying I needed my strength. That’s when I told her of my thoughts.  
“I don’t know if I’ll be able to skate after this.” I mumbled and she frowned.  
“Why?” I set the empty containers down.  
“How can I leave everyone behind? How could I selfishly go and compete? I don’t think I can do that.” I said sadly and her frown deepened. It didn’t suit her.  
“Why do you think that way?” She said softly and rested her hand on mine. Warm.  
“I should be helping out! Not going out and leaving this all behind.” I protested and she smiled. Ah, there it was.  
“Yuzuru,” she whispered, “you don’t have to worry about us. You just have to skate. We want to see you perform. We want to see you smile since…you make us smile.” She said kindly and my heart swelled and my cheeks blushed. She seemed to have a slight blush too. We talked more and more together and I really did start to feel something. But I could not linger on her any longer; I was given an option to perform in many ice shows. I was going to tell her the day I was leaving but they told me she was gone. I searched the rest of the day for her but no one knew where she was. I had to leave.  
I skated day after day, night after night and it was all over the place so I always hoped to find her. I asked around if anyone has heard of her but no one did. I grew worried and wondered if she truly was my imagination. Something as lovely as her…could not exist. I instead concentrated on skating. I then transferred to Brian Orser in Canada. I stayed there for years and then it was time for the Sochi Olympics. I stayed focus and completed my short with flying colors and then I heard someone say her name. The whole next day, I was distracted and ended up falling on two of my jumps. I was displeased with myself but was shocked when I got first. I did not let anything get me down that day when I stood on the podium with a smile and a gold medal for Japan…and for her.  
I competed in the World and won as well but all of this was to her but I told no one, not even my family. Whenever I had the spare time, I kept searching and searching for her but then I found her. I followed the address and found myself…in a graveyard. I trembled as I began to search for her, if this really was her. But there she was.  
Miyagi Rei  
A loving daughter and a dazzling student as well as an astounding friend. Too young to die and far too precious to be gone.  
September 16th, 1994 – March 30th, 2014  
Cause of Death:  
Leukemia  
My knees weakened and the next thing I knew, tears were overflowing from my eyes. Not her, it couldn’t be her, she couldn’t be here! I began to wail as reality sunk in and I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around. There was a middle age man and woman with a bouquet of flowers heading towards me. I immediately stood up and wiped my tears as they neared. They looked so sad.  
“Huh? Aren’t you…Hanyu-san?” The woman asked with a tired smile and I nodded. “My, you are as handsome as she said.” I became confused. “Oh, pardon me; I am Rei’s mother, Miyagi Michiko. And this is my husband, Miyagi Ryuji.” She explained with a sad face. My eyes grew wide and my throat closed up.  
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry I’m so late. I’m so sorry.” I kept saying and she hugged me tightly.  
“It’s okay, she was so happy when you won. She couldn’t stop crying. She’s not in pain any more and you gave her the best farewell you could possibly give.” She said earnestly but I couldn’t stop the tears. She smiled sadly and placed the flowers in the holders as well as some incense. I joined in them in praying and after half an hour, she turned to me causing me to break train of thought. “She told us if we ever met you, she wanted you to have this.” She handed me a book and a stuffed Pooh. “She was happy, Hanyu-san. Don’t forget that.” She patted my cheek and they were gone. I sat down next to the stone and began to read aloud.  
Dear Diary,  
Yuzuru spread his wings! He left this morning I heard to some ice shows. I’m a bit sad that I didn’t get to see him off but when Mother found me, she immediately took me to the hospital to resume treatment. She worries.  
Love,  
Rei  
Dear Diary,  
I couldn’t write lately because of testing and such. They said I’m getting weaker but I need to hang on. I want to see if Yuzuru accomplishes his dream.  
Love,  
Rei  
Dear Diary,  
He did it! I couldn’t be happier! He looked so handsome on the podium at Sochi with his gold medal. I wonder if he remembers me…  
Love,  
Rei  
Dear Diary,  
I think I’m coming closer to the end. This body won’t hang on for much longer I’m afraid. But, I need to see him at Worlds…then I’ll be satisfied.  
Love,  
Rei  
Dear Diary,  
He did it. Goodbye, Yuzuru.  
All my love,  
Rei  
I couldn’t even attempt to stop my tears. I wailed louder than before and hugged the stone. She thought of me when she should’ve worried about herself. Her handwriting was getting so wobbly in the end and I could barely read the last entry. How could this happen to her!? She was too good to be true. My tears finally stopped and the sun was setting. I wanted to properly thank her now.  
I kneeled right in front of the grave and began to talk to her.  
“I can’t believe you left me. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. All that I said to you before you left was good night. I did not think it would end this way. I wanted to come back to Sendai with all my medals and see you and thank you over and over while hugging you…kissing you. I guess I like you…” I confessed with disbelief. “I guess I love you. But now I’ll never know if you liked me back. I want to hold you, to kiss you and grow old with you. I want you back. Please Rei….please come back to me.” I let tears slide on my cheek and single sakura petal fell on my hand that was on the ground, fisting the grass. I looked at it with a smile. “Maybe I do know…”  
I got up and stroked the stone before kissing it and placed the petal in the diary. I could almost hear her voice in the wind.  
“I love you…Yuzuru.”  
“I love you too, Rei.”  
And now I could smile.


End file.
